ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Glen Returns
Plot Glen uses the Glenamatrix to help Slickfrosty and him escape the microwave when they are shrunk to plankton size. Story AT SCHOOL Glen has been dismissed from his class and went to see Ashley practice her karate skills. Ashley balances over the karate bar when Glen interupts. Glen: Hey Ashley! (Ashley falls) Ashley: Really Glen? Glen: Aren't you supposed to be dismissed from this class? Ashley: Yes. Just practicing, waiting for you to come pick me up with Sonic boom. Glen: Ok. AT THE HIGHWAY SB (Sonicboom): So what does the crime world have for us today? Ashley: Don't know. Just happy that the whole know our secret. SB: Why? Ashley: 'Cause i can ride on you without having the police chasing us, thinking you're kidnapping me. (Both laugh) SB: I still liked how I always outran them. Ashley: What's that over there? SB: What? Ashley: It looks like Slickfrosty carrying a bag of something and -- SB: hold on tight. (SB jumps over the highway, heading towards Slickfrosty, but Slickfrost sees him and runs) SB: how is he running so fast Ashley: New shoes? SB: Hey Slickfrosty!!! (Slickfrosty doesn't say a word) Ashley: It looks like....he's coming towards our house!! SB: Then forget going Ultimate. (detransforms) Glen: hurry he going in! GLEN'S HOUSE Ashley: Hurry in the kitchen!! Slickfrosty: not so fast!! (Slickfrosty pulls shrinkray out of bag) Ashley, whispering: he got a shrinkray Glen! Glen, also whispering: I can see that! (Glen puts hands behind his back, switching to another alien) (transforms) Rath:RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Ashley: What the -- RATH: LEMME TELL YA SUMTHIN SLICKFROSTY GREGORVICH!!!!!!!! IF YOURE GONNA TAKE A SHRINKRAY GUN YOU MIGHT AT LEAST GIVE IT TO ME FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! Ashley: What are you talking about G--- RATH: RATH TALKING HERE!!!! SO YOU BETTER GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN SAVE IT FOR HALOWEEN OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY OR RATH WILL KILL YOU!!! Slickfrosty: oh ya! Then come and ge--- (Rath jumps for Slickfrosty, punching him several times) RATH: YOU KNOW SINCE YOU LIKE THIS GUN--- Slickfrosty: (coughs) Shrinkray!!! RATH: WHATEVER!!! SINCE YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH ILL BREAK IT!!! (Throws Slickfrosty into Microwave, while Ashley dives for cover) (Slickfrosty grabs him and shrinkray into microwave) Ashley, thinking: They don't realize they wont fit into the microwave (Rath breaks shrinkray, shrinking them into microwave with microwave on for 2 hours) Ashley: (gets out of hiding spot) Hello? Anybody? Why is it that when i hide all the fun and action disapear!?! IN THE MICROWAVE Slickfrosty: Where the ice fudge are we? RATH: AND RATH STILL LIVES!!!!!!!!! Slickfrosty: we were only shrunk! Phew, why is it so hot? RATH: OUCH!!! MA FEET!!!!LEMME TELL YA SUMTHIN MICROWAVE!!!!!!!!!! (starts crying a bit) YOU BETTA STOP BURNING MA FEET CAUSE IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!(starts cryin some more) Slickfrosty: I can just freeze myself to feel better sucker!!! (freezes himself) (Rath detransforms) Glen: At least I have shoes. It's still hot in here though!! Slickfrosty: Loser. Glen: can't we just break o--- Slickfrosty: Nope, too small!! Glen: wait! I have an idea! SF (Slickfrost) :it will fail! Glen: but (swallows air) I need your help. SF: no way Glen: oh ya! SF: does SF ever lie? (transforms) Waybig: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBB----- SF: (a bit scared) YOU REALLY HAVE TO SHOUT!?! Im not scared of you!! Waybig: hmm.... (transforms again) Ult Waybig: UUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIGGGG!!!!!!! SF: (terrified) y..y...you....you wouldn't h...h..hurt me!!! (ult waybig puts his foot on ice SF made) SF: you wouldn't! (ult waybig lowers his foot, breaking the ice) SF: If you kill me i wouldn't be able to help you get out of here! Ult Waybig: then i might as well waste your life SF: OK,OK, OK!!! I'll help! (ult. waybig places SF on shoulder) SF: what now !?!?! Ult Waybig: Ill fire a ray at the microwave.. SF: next! Ult Waybig: While i continueously fire my ray, you fire your puny ice ray into my ray to make a gigantic ice ray. SF: next! Ult Waybig: then it gets so hot the ice shatters. (Ult Waybig and SF make the iceray) 2 min. later SF: it's chilly in here. now lets bust out already! Ult Waybig: no, we wait for the ice to shatter 25 min later Both: rock, paper, SCISSORS!!! SF: I win again! Ult Waybig: GRRR!! 30 min. later (they play sharades) Ult Waybig: (acts like a dog) SF: dog! Ult Waybig: aw man! 2 min later SF: (acts like a book) Ult. Waybig: I GIVE UP!!!! SF: a book Ult. Waybig: what the FU--- 2 min later Ult Waybig: K, we can escape now. SF: K. IN THE KITCHEN Ult Waybig: Now how do we grow back to full size? SF: Oh God. IN HAWAII Ashley: Lucky Uncle left his plane in our backyard. Uncle: May I help you stranger? Ashley: -_- Uncle:what? Ashley: gggrrrrrrr Uncle: why your rude!! Ashley, growling: It's Ashley! Uncle: Again, how may I help you Ashley: Glen's in big (or small) TROUBLE!!! Uncle:what happened? Ashley: I need a Growray to Unshrink Glen Uncle: Shouldn't you call Marcus for that then? Ashley: That's why I need to know where he is!!! Uncle: He's on the beach nearby. Ashley: Thank you! (starts running for Marcus) Uncle: you welcome stranger (trollface) . Ashley: -_- (still running) THE HAWAIIAN BEACH NEARBY Marcaline: So yeah, here's my #. Marcus: Ok. (thinking) Jackpot! Ashley: Marcus! (Both Marcus and Marcaline look at Ashley) Marcus: what? Ashley: I need you to create a shrink ray so i can go unshrink Glen. Marcus: I guess 5 min. later (Ashley runs on to her plane) Ashley: thanks Marcus! Marcus: your welcome! (looks at Marcaline) So your gonna call me right? Marcaline: sure. THE KITCHEN Ashley: got the shrinkray Glen! Ult Waybig: finally! (detransforms) Glen: now I wont break the house growing to normal size (Ashley shoots them with grow emphasim, increasing thier size to normal) Glen: Im back! SF: That sure was fun Glen and Ashley: ???? SF: Being a villian is worthless since you cant beat me easily. Glen: hmmm Ashley: so you've "retired"? SF: I guess Glen:cool! SF: For now where...former-enemies, but when I find a new, strong partner to cooperate with, Glen Omnixson you're dead!!! Glen: we'll see about that (SF grins at Glen) (Glen grins back) SF: see ya (leaves) Glen: well Ashley Ashley:yep Glen: I guess SF is of our backs for a while. Ashley: I guess so. I guess so. Trivia *Glen and the team don't have to worry about SF for a while *Waybig and Ult. Waybig are both used for the first time in this episode *It is revealed Marcus has a girlfriend named Marcaline Next Episode's new alien EyeBat Category:Episodes